Seashore Blues
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are spending a week at Chrom's villa on the seashore. Robin is feeling a bit uneasy about his whole situation, and Lissa is there to give him comfort, which involves...a camisole?


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in this story. They are property of Nintendo._

 _Rated T for cursing, crossdressing, and slightly suggestive content. Not for those under 13._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **SEASHORE BLUES**

Robin had barely known Chrom and Lissa for a month, and already he felt like they were family. He was confused about who he was and what he stood for, but Chrom and Lissa showed him a lot of hospitality. They had fought off some Risen earlier, and now they were resting. Chrom promised that he'd take Robin and Lissa to the villa that he owned by the seashore. Frederick was going to come along as well.

Robin was still feeling a little upset, but the seashore would undoubtedly do him a little good. Fighting took a lot of energy out of him, and he looked forward to getting some rest for a week. Then, unfortunately, it would be back to fighting. But for now, Robin could sleep a little. Robin looked around his room. The walls were sea green. The windows had bright pink curtains. The brown furniture was of the Tellian style. Robin's bed sheets were purple with red and yellow poppies. By Robin's bedside was a lamp made from an ostrich egg. On one of the walls hung an old painting of exotic birds.

Lissa opened the door to Robin's room.

"Hello, Robin," said Lissa. "I brought you some lunch." She was holding a tray of rice noodles covered in peanut sauce with bits of chicken cooked in. On the side were some fresh quinces that Lissa had picked from the garden and a pineapple soda.

"Thanks, milady," said Robin.

Lissa handed Robin his food. She also gave him a fork and knife.

"Eat up, Robin," she said. "You'll need your strength since we're going to the seashore later."

"Sure thing, Lissa," said Robin.

Robin began to eat his lunch. When he finished his lunch, he got ready for the beach. He took a black speedo out of his drawer, took off his clothes, and put on his speedo. He took a towel from the hall closet and a purple pail and yellow shovel from the bathroom. He then ran downstairs, where he saw Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick waiting for him. Chrom was wearing his favorite mint green trunks (the one with the emblem on the butt), Lissa had on a frilly yellow bikini. Frederick sported a black thong.

"Hey, guys," said Robin. "I'm ready to go to the beach."

"Very well then," said Chrom. "Let's go!"

Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick made their way to the seashore. The four of them had a lot of fun. Robin and Lissa played in the sand and decided to build a sand castle together. Frederick sunbathed most of the time. Chrom tried to woo the female tourists by showing off his abs and his ass.'

"Damn, Chrom," said Frederick. "You keep trying to pick up every girl at the beach, they'll all hate you."

Robin and Lissa laughed along with Frederick.

"Our sand castle is almost done, Robin," said Lissa. "There's something that it needs..." Lissa put a huge clam shell on top of the central tower. "There it is. I'm going to be the queen of this castle. Do you want to be the king?"

"I'd be honored," said Robin.

After they built their castle, Robin and Lissa went to play in the sea. While they were playing, several flamingos came up to Frederick. They tried to make off with the food that Frederick put in his bag. When Robin and Lissa went to see Frederick, they saw him trying to get his sandwich back from a flamingo.

"This fucking bird won't give me back my sandwich!" said Frederick.

"I think you'll have to get a new sandwich," said Robin. "Those flamingos like yours a bit too much."

"I have a dead crab that I could feed them," said Chrom. He gave a dead crab to the tallest flamingo.

Chrom petted the flamingo.

"They're such lovely birds," said Robin. "I love their pinkish feathers and their red wings."

"They're lovely as long as they're not stealing my lunch," said Frederick.

Robin and Lissa laughed.

"Don't worry," said Chrom. "We'll get you some lunch when we get back to the villa."

"Thanks, milord," said Frederick.

When the four of them went back to their villa, they decided to relax. Chrom and Lissa decided to read some books, Frederick decided to eat his replacement lunch, and Robin went up to his room and relaxed. Except for about half an hour where he visited the villa garden by himself, he did not come out of his room. Lissa brought him dinner.

Around sunset, Chrom was in the parlor, talking to Lissa.

"Robin sure spends a lot of time in his room," said Chrom. "It's only the first day and he's barely been out of it."

"I think he's upset about something," said Lissa. "He might be a little scared."

"He's sixteen years old," said Chrom. "He wouldn't be scared at such a beautiful place like that."

"I know," said Lissa, "but you still get scared sometimes, and you're even older than him."

"You're right," said Chrom.

"I'll go up and talk to him," said Lissa.

Lissa went upstairs and opened the door to Robin's room.

"Hello, Robin," said Lissa.

"Hello," said Robin.

Lissa walked up to Robin.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling a little cold around my chest," said Robin. He was still wearing nothing but a speedo.

Lissa looked in the drawer and took out a powder blue camisole. She had bought it at a store in Ylisstol, but unfortunately she had no use for it.

"You can have this," said Lissa. "I bought it at a store, but unfortunately it was too big on me. You could probably fit, though."

Robin looked at the camisole. Even though it was clearly designed for a woman, he liked the soft, silky feel. Being a princess, Lissa had access to the finest, most expensive lingerie in the stores. Lissa didn't even like the color powder blue - she didn't even know why she bought it.

"Gee..." said Robin. "Thanks."

Robin took the camisole from Lissa's hands and put it on. It fit perfectly. He liked that it had warm padding for his moobs.

"Do you like it?" asked Lissa.

"Yes," said Robin.

"Frederick said that it looks like something his grandmother would wear," said Lissa.

Robin giggled.

Lissa sat down next to Robin and massaged his back. Then she ran her fingers through his white hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, Robin," said Lissa. "Frederick's hair is nice, but sometimes it's not pleasant to feel. Sometimes it gets kind of greasy. Your hair is always nice and clean, and it feels so pleasant to run my hand through it."

"It feels nice," said Robin. "I take good care of my hair every day."

Robin cleared his throat.

"I'm kind of worried about the whole war going on," said Robin. "I don't remember who I am and I don't know what I stand for, and I feel like there's so much about me that I have yet to learn. All I know is that no matter how fucked up things get, I'll always be me."

"I understand how you feel," said Lissa. "I'm worried too. But it's a good thing to try to get through with a positive attitude. We have our whole lives to discover new stuff about ourselves, and every day is like a new experience."

"I agree, Lissa," said Robin, "I agree."

Robin looked up at the window.

"I enjoy watching the sunset," said Robin. "And I especially like enjoying it with you. Between you and Chrom and Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds, I couldn't ask for finer friends. And I don't mind just relaxing a bit, for a week, in my room, wearing this on my chest."

"It's comfortable, isn't it?" asked Lissa.

"It sure is," said Robin. "I wish they had clothing like this for men. Women are so lucky that they get all sorts of fancy clothing and underwear for them, while men just get plain, ordinary underwear. Don't you agree, Lissa?"

"it's true, Robin," said Lissa. "I wish they had more fancy, delicate clothing for men."

"I hope Chrom and Frederick don't laugh at me when they see this," said Robin.

"They won't," said Lissa. "Chrom's very understanding. At least once he tried on one of Emmeryn's camisoles just to see what it was like."

Robin and Lissa laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Chrom and Frederick," said Lissa. "If you want to come downstairs, feel free to come!"

Lissa got up from the bed, left the room, and closed the door behind her. Robin climbed under the covers and lay there in bed. He knew that he could count on Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick for anything, and he could definitely count on Lissa for fashion advice.

 **THE END**


End file.
